La Fête
by fanseries
Summary: Booth acompagne Brennan a une fête et tous dérape


_Salut, je suis toute nouvelle sur se site, je poste ici un one shop qui j'éspér vous plaira_

Bones : la fête

Une musique lente et douce envahissait la salle. Les groupes de personnes en tenue de soirée discutaient en souriant.

Booth soupirât, pourquoi avait-il acceptait d'accompagner Bones a cette fête organiser par l'institue ?

Adossait à la porte d'entrer, il se s'ennuyait ferme. Quant il la vit, son cœur s'arrêtât de battre.

Elle portait une magnifique robe noire s'arrêtant au niveau du genou légèrement fendu sur le coter, les brettelles de la robe retomber en voilage sur ses épaules. Le décolleter assez marquer était sublimer un collier avec un diamant ses cheveux lâcher et le visage légèrement maquiller rendaient le tout a la fois naturelles et sophistiquer

Booth remarqua aussi la ceinture rouge sang attacher à la taille de Bones qui il donnait un air incroyablement sexy

Dans sa contemplation, il n'avait pas remarquait qu'elle était arriver à sa hauteur

Booth ?

Il se ressaisit

bonsoir vous êtes superbe

merci, s'est Angéla qui a choisi la robe, vous êtes pas mal non plus

Booth ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder, ses yeux avaient pris une couleur bleue gris que la mer prend quant elle commence à s'agiter avant une tempête

Ou sont les autres ? demandât Brennan

Hoginds et Angéla sont sur la piste, Camille et partit, il y a dix minutes et Zack tente de rester éveiller

Il désignât le jeune homme assit sur une chaise, il paraissait perdu et mal a l'aise, Brennan sourit

Il ne va pas revenir à une de ses soirées de si tôt. Dit Booth

Sa, s'est sur

Le silence retombât, Booth ne savait pas quoi faire, pour la première foi de sa vie, Booth était perdu en face d'une femme

Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? demandât Booth

Volontiers

Ils se dirigèrent ver le ber et il leurs servie du ponch, la soirée avancer et plusieurs personne vinrent saluer Bones, Booth ne savait pas si les 3 verres de ponchs y étaient pour quelques chose mais il décidât d'inviter sa partenaire a dansé

D'abord surprise, elle tentât de refusait mais quant il plantât ses yeux dans les siens, elle acceptât

Alors, ses pourquoi cette soirée ?

Oh, les donateurs veulent voir ou va leur argent, ils vont pouvoir pavaner avec leurs photos ans la presse

Booth était surpris de l'entendre parler ainsi

« peut-être que, elle aussi elle a trop forçait sur le ponch »

Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit son corps réagir aux mouvements, il avait chaud, sa cravate le serrait atrocement et la proximité de Brennan n'arrangeait rien a son état.

Il eu une bouffer de chaleur en remarquant que sa robe était légèrement transparente au niveau de la poitrine

Il pouvait sentir les formes de Bones a travers le tissus fin

Comme aimanté, il se reprochât d'elle, leurs deux corps se touchaient à présent, Booth avait passé une main dans le dos de la jeune femme. Avec son index, il remontât lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale puis, il redescendit brutalement provocant un frisson chez sa partenaire

Lorsqu'elle entourât son coup avec ses bats, il sentit une douleur significative dans son bas ventre commençait à le tirailler

Elle s'aperçut de son trouble et sourit en se pressant contre lui

Bones ! Sa voix était rauque de désirs. Il faut arrêter

La jeune femme du reprendre ses esprits car elle s'écartât brusquement de lui, ils se regardèrent un long moment, Booth put voir la lueur de tristesse passer dans les yeux de Bones avant que celle-ci ne se précipite à l'extérieur

Booth se retrouvât tout seul « imbécile, qu'est ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ? » Il soupirât il venait de foutre en l'air la seule chance d'avouer à Bones la vérité sur ses sentiments. « je vais pas la laisser m'échapper, j'ai déjà faillit la perde trop de fois »

A son tour il se précipitât à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

La nuit était noire et seule les étoiles la rendaient moins triste. Il remarquât la silhouette fluette de Brennan un peu plus loi dans la rue, elleétait immobile et fixait un poids imaginaire, il s'approchât

Bones ?

Pas de réponse, il soupirât

écoutez Bones, je suis désoler, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, il marquât ne pause, il fallait que j'arrête avant d'aller trop loin

Elle tournât la tête ver lui et plantât ses yeux dans les siens, il ressentait la même sensation a chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, l'impression de se noyer de perdre pied de e perdre dans l'autre. Il s'approchant un peu plus et la sentit se figer il était à 30 centimètres de son visage et leurs yeux toujours accrochaient. « aller Booth, laisse pas passer cette chance »

Doucement il entourât sa partenaire avec es bras et se colla à elle. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, Booth sentait les muscles de Bones se détendre un par un.

Quant il senti qu'elle était calme il se redressât pour poser un léger baiser sur sa joue, elle frémit, il lui en fit un autre sur le nez, le front il explorât la moindre parcelle de ce visage si familier.

Ils étaient vaguement conscients d'être à une réception organiser par l'institue et ou tous les patrons de Bones étaient présents.

Avidement leurs lèvres se cherchèrent, quant il les sentit, douces et sucrées, Booth plaquât Bones contre le mur. Elle lui mordillât la lèvre inférieure et le cœur de l'agent spécial s'emballât, il en voulait plus. Il approfondit le baiser et leurs lèvres entamèrent un ballet frénétique.

S'était comme si le monde disparaissait autour d'eux seul le parfum de l'autre coller à soi était important

Elle passât une main dans ces cheveux et il en profitât pour l'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre a coté d'eux

Elle sourit est lui encerclât la taille avec ses jambes augmentant la pression de leurs corps

dans un éclaire de lucidité, Booth se séparât un peu d'elle

On serait mieux chez moi non ?

_N'oubliez pas mes reviews_


End file.
